Project Beautiful One Shot
by fortheloveofchocolate
Summary: True story changed to Austin and Ally for Prokect Beautiful. Au. Written by a good friend of mine.


A/N: My project beautiful one shot! Well, this was written by one of my best friends. I haven't really been bullied a lot, but I love the idea of this project so I told her about it. Please take the time to read the authors note at the end. For the sake of this story, Ally is tall, 5 ft 11 to be exact. AU.

Ally's POV:

I was lying on my bed, my phone in my hand, texting my best friend in the world Trish. It was just a normal conversation as per usual, but as I held up my phone, my eyes kept drifting to my wrists where the white scars lay. They were from, let's say, darker times. I regretted those scars more than anything.

Trish: Hey Allycat! :)

Ally: Hi Trish. How are you?

Trish: Great and you? :)

Ally: I'm fine.

Trish: Why just fine?

Ally: No reason...

Trish: Okay... What are you up to? :)

Ally: Just thinking and you?

Trish: Nothing. What are you thinking about? :)

Ally: Just things.

Trish: What things Als?

Ally: Oh, you know, stuff.

Trish: We're best friends, you know you can tell me, right?

I thought for a minute. Could I? Would she call me emo or tell everyone at school? I know Trish was very sweet and one of my best friends, but it was after all my "bff" who almost led me to my grave. Tears swelled to my eyes. I should give Trish a chance. How should I tell her? I can't just come right out and say it.

Ally: Do you know what happens on 30th November?

Trish: No, why?

Ally: Google it, I'm not comfortable talking.

Trish: Okay, give me a second.

Trish: Wait... You're not! Which one?

Ally: All of them. I used to cut myself, starve myself, I was bulimic, anorexic and I tried to commit suicide. I'm over it though.

Trish: When? Oh my gosh! How did I not know?

Ally: Last year, it was all Kira's fault to be honest.

FLASHBACK

We were sitting around the table outside Mr Hugo's classroom. It was Cassidy, Kira, the rest of the popular group and me. I bit down on my apple, chewing slowly as the flavor danced on my taste buds.

" Ally, you really shouldn't eat so much you know, " said Kira quietly. " You have been putting on weight you know. "

I looked down at my shoes. This wasn't the first time Kira had commented on my weight. I had already lost 2 kilograms this week. Was I still overweight? Was I still looking like an elephant?

" I know, " I sighed.

" You better watch yourself or you'll end up like a house, " Cassidy remarked giggling.

" A little late for that, " giggled Kira, whispering to Cassidy, just loud enough for me to make out.

Cassidy burst out laughing and whispered something else I couldn't hear to Kira.

I closed my lunch box and lay it down under the table. I may have only had an orange and half of an apple today, but suddenly I wasn't at all hungry. Feeling guilty because I felt I'd eaten too much, I excused my self saying I needed the bathroom.

I stared at the toilet bowl for nearly a minute, before finding the courage to stick my finger inside my throat. I started tickling my gag reflex and suddenly all my food came rushing up. It made one hell of a noise, but I didn't care.

I walked back to my friends. They were gossiping about something. As I walked up, I heard them.

" I agree, " Kira's voice said. " She should just kill herself. She's just a waste of space. "

" Why are we still friends with Ally? " Cassidy's voice asked.

" Why? " Kira said. " She is smart and innocent, if we hang out with that goody two shoes nobody the teachers won't suspect we're doing a thing wrong! "

When I got home that day I immediately locked myself in the bathroom. Taking out my razor, I placed it on the counter. I wasn't going to kill myself, not yet at least. They had yet to drive me that far.

I slowly picked it up and dragged it across my left arm. I quickly made a few more cuts on both of my arms, before running it under the tap and pressing toilet paper against my arms to stop the bleeding.

First, I felt extreme pain shooting up my arm, then numbness. For some reason, it felt amazing! I felt like I had gotten what I deserved and at the same time, I felt empty. The emptiness was better than the thoughtfulness though.

END OF FLASHBACK

Trish: I'm so sorry Ally! You know I'm always here for you.

Ally: It's fine Trish. :) I've gotten over it, and gained a lot of weight. I'm finally normal weight and it feels good.

Trish: I have to go, chat at school?

Ally: Sure, see you!

I quickly ended the chat so that if anybody went on my phone they wouldn't see it.

Memories flooded back to me.

The times Kira had called me useless, worthless, fat and so much more.

The times I had gone to bed so hungry I felt I would die.

The times I had purged, guilty of what I had eaten.

The times my friends had made emo jokes, and led me to cut more.

The times my best friends had turned their backs on me.

The times I had received messages on my phone telling me to go to hell and it to end it now.

The time I had tried to die, cut so deep I blacked out and woke up in my own blood.

Slut.

Bitch.

Idiot.

Nerd.

Waste.

Filth.

Fat.

Chubby.

Wimp.

Cow.

Demon.

Immature.

Brat.

Shit.

Mess.

Coward.

I had believed Kira was my best friend. We had done everything together and I was always there for her. She had told everyone my secrets. She had yelled at me. Gossiped about me. Shamed me. All because I had put my trust in her. And to this day she still wonders why I " abandoned her " and " used her. " I've heard her say so myself. More memories, more nightmares. My friends still make jokes about it.

FLASHBACK

I was standing outside the Math's classroom with Austin and Dez. Somehow, the topic changed to cutting.

" I think anyone who cuts is just looking for attention, " Dez noted.

Austin nodded, " They just want someone to pay more attention to them.

" And suicide attempters? Totally selfish. They just think about themselves. "

END OF FLASHBACK

Those were my current friends. They were naïve but sweet. They didn't realize.

Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if my suicide attempt had been a success, but I'm lucky to be alive. The bullying got to my head and I cracked, but it's all not true. I know that now. I need to forget about Kira, move on. I have, and I'm happier with my new friends, even if sometimes they unknowingly make emo jokes that hurt me.

END

A/N: This is depressing to read. Written by my friend, the ever to stay anonymous " D " who hates this fandom and wrote this ages ago to get her emotions out, but let me use it for this. I just changed the names. Her what she has to say:

Don't let anyone let you down. They're not worth it. Your beautiful and you have a talent that somebody else doesn't! Don't listen to b*tches who tell you lies, because your perfect. Bullies just want to get you down. I know. I've been through it all and believe me, its living h*ll. Believe in yourself and you can fly! If your being bullied, please talk to someone before making drastic and in the moment decisions. I don't want anyone to have to go through what I have. So please spread this message and stop bullying, because nobody is worthless, you're all special and somebody out there loves you.

Sincerely, D

- Back to me, Bella!

Well, I think you guys should all support project beautiful and please review and favorite this one shot!

~Bella


End file.
